Seeing The Change
by katd1595
Summary: This is a story about James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus. This is a story about Ari, Addy, Meg, and Sean. This is a story with no Peter. This is a story where everyone gets happy endings.
1. Starting The Year

Chapter 1: Starting the Year

Chapter 1: Starting the Year

James Potter stood in front of the scarlet Hogwarts Express, deep in thought. He was thinking about his parents Charles and Veronica Potter. They were the two best Aurors at the Ministry. During these times there was a dark wizard named Voldemort who was killing Muggles here and there. James's parents being the two best Aurors were sent to try to stop him. James was being sent to Hogwarts for his seventh year. He was being sent to safety while his parents were trying to fight the most evil wizard that ever lived.

That was the reason that they weren't here to drop James and Sirius off. Before they left they had told Sirius and James that they might not be back at all.

After hearing this news James vowed to become a mature young man for his parents. Sirius and heard the news and taken it quite well. He still had a great sense of humor.

James Potter had messy black hair that stuck up in every direction. He had bright hazel orbs with flecks of gold which were magnified by his round glasses. He stood tall at six foot one. Many girls would have loved to get a date with James Potter but he had only had eyes for one girl. Her name was Lily Evans. While every other girl at Hogwarts would have loved a date with James, Lily always turned him down.

James thought of his best friends in the whole wide world.

First there was Sirius Black. James remembered when he first met him on the Hogwarts Express. Sirius had to tell him over and over that he wasn't like his family until James finally believed him. Sirius's family was made up of pure blood obsessed freaks. They thought that half bloods and muggle born children were beneath. Sirius hated his family so much that in his fourth year he had ran away from home and came to live with the Potters. Mr. and Mrs. Potter had welcomed Sirius and once. Sirius had become James's brother.

Sirius also stood tall at six foot two with dark black hair that fell gracefully around his face. He had gray eyes that could be full of mischief one second and then be flashing with anger the next one. Many girls chased after Sirius as much as they did with James. Unlike James, Sirius went out with every girl possible. People would think that Sirius was a Casanova but the truth was that Sirius was waiting for the right girl to come along.

Secondly there was Remus Lupin. Remus was a shy and studious boy to most people. They were sadly mistaken. When Remus was with his friends, he was the mastermind of most their pranks. He also helped his friends get out of trouble whenever he could. James and Sirius usually copied all their homework off of him and he didn't mind.

Remus was six foot with sandy brown hair and light green eyes. Most Ravenclaws thought that Remus was the best guy out of the group because he studied the most. Remus was also a werewolf. That was the main reason that Remus never got around to trusting anyone. But when James, Sirius, and Sean had found out they did all they could to help Remus. In their fourth year they became Animagi. Sirius was a big black dog, James was a handsome stag, and Sean was a small rat.

Last was Sean Russels. Sean was an laid back, easy going type of person. He did his homework but out the minimum amount of work in it as possible. The only thing he really concentrated on was Qudditch. Qudditch was something all four boys had in common. James was a chaser, Sirius was a beater, and Sean was a keeper. Remus commentated at all the matches.

Sean was six foot just like Remus. He had dark brown hair that was almost black. His eyes were a dark blue.

They were the Marauders. All four of them were cute and sought out by girls.

James sighed. This would be a long week, wondering what his parents were doing. He turned to go on the train when he bumped into someone.

He saw a curtain of red hair flare out as the person fell to the ground along with their belongings. He looked down and found himself staring into beautiful emerald eyes. It was Lily Evans and she was glaring up at him.

'Oh my god! I am so sorry, Lily. I really didn't mean to.' James said.

He bent down and picked her stuff up and held his hand out to her. She glared at him and got up herself.


	2. Finding A Compartment

Chapter 2: Finding a Compartment

Chapter 2: Finding a Compartment

Lily was still fuming as she got onto the train. How could James Potter bump into her and then pretend to be sorry?

Actually she could believe that he had done this. Ever since third year when James had decided that he was going to marry Lily he had never left her alone. He always asked her out and always annoyed her. It was a miracle that he had seen Lily and hadn't asked her out.

Lily had two best friends.

One of them was Addison Stone. No one called her Addison unless they wanted their head detached from their body. So she was called Addy. Addy had blonde hair that you could see from a mile away. She also had pale grey eyes that were almost silver. She loved to flirt. Addy was like the female counter part of Sirius Black. She also loved to shop. Well what girl didn't like to shop?

Lily's other best friend was Megan Walker. She was called Meg but didn't mind when people called her Megan. Meg had light brown hair that went perfectly with her chocolate brown eyes. The unique thing about her eyes was that they had flecks of blue in them. Meg was also smart and many people thought that was the only reason that she hung out with Lily. Meg was smart but when you got to know her you also found out that she had a mischievous side. She always pulled pranks at her house and drove her mom and dad crazy. She also always told the girls how ingenious the Marauder pranks were. Lily and Addy didn't think so.

Lily herself was very smart and chosen as Head Girl this year. She was considered beautiful by many. James Potter never resisted a chance to tell her that she was beautiful. Lily had crimson red hair that she had gotten from her mom and emerald green eyes that could see right into a person's soul. Well most people's soul. Lily also had a very fiery temper. Most people thought that Lily was fun to be around and it was true. When Lily was with her friends she could really open up.

Lily, Addy, and Meg had been best friends with Molly Prewitt. She graduated two years ago leaving the other three. Molly had red hair just like Lily and a temper to match. That was the reason that the two had become so close in the first place. Lily had gotten news that Molly was pregnant again. She already had two boys named Bill and Charlie.

Lily stopped at the Marauders compartment. How could she tell that it was the Marauders compartment?

On the front of the compartment it said 'THE MARAUDERS!' in bright flashy lettering. Leave it to them to pull something like this.

When Lily leaned in she was shocked to see a very unique hair color in there. There were also five people instead of three. And the extra two people looked oddly like—

'Addy? Meg? What are you doing here?' Lily asked pulling the compartment door open. Her and her friends always sat at the end of the train.

Addy looked at her. 'Stupid firsties took out compartment.' she grumbled.

Meg also looked disgruntled.

'Yeah but what are we doing here?' Lily asked still confused.

Sirius jumped in. 'Well you see, Lilykins, I was walked around and I happened to see these poor unfortunate souls wandering around. I so kindly gave them a place to sit.' he said gallantly.

Meg snorted. 'Yeah that's how it happened.' she said sarcastically.

Lily sighed and sat down. If they were sitting here there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Lily reached for her bracelet. The bracelet had a lily charm on it.

But as she looked at her wrist she saw that it wasn't there.

Plzzzzzz read and review


	3. The Bracelet

Lily looked at her bare wrist

Chapter 3: The Bracelet

Lily looked at her bare wrist.

The bracelet was the last thing her parents had ever given her. Her sister Petunia had the same one except the flower was different. It was a petunia

Back in her fifth year she had gotten news that her parents had died in a car crash. She had been devastated when she had heard but eventually accepted the fact. What she could not believe was where she was going to live. Since her parents died she had lived at her grandmother's small cottage of a house.

Her grandmother from her dad's side was very stingy. She had never approved of Lily's mother so she disliked Lily as well. She liked Petunia because Petunia shared her love of rules and quiet when Lily had been the more outgoing child. Her parents had always praised her more than Petunia but it was different at her grandmothers. Her grandmother was always trying to keep her at Hogwarts over the holidays and encouraged her, more so forced her, to spend most of her summer at her friend's houses.

Lily looked at the floor wildly hoping that the bracelet was there. Everyone stared at her.

'Lily, honey, are you ok?' Meg asked cautiously.

Lily shook her head.

'My bracelet's gone' she said still looking.

Meg and Addy put their hands to their mouths in horror. They both knew how special the bracelet was to Lily.

The boys were still confused. It was just a bracelet.

'Just get another one' Remus said gently.

Lily shook her head.

'It was the last thing from my parents!' she said desperately.

The boys looked at her in comprehension. They had all heard about the accident that killed the Evans. Lily had been sad and moody for weeks. They had felt terrible for her. Even Sirius who never had loved his parents felt bad for the girl who had lost her parents.

Lily looked out the window. The platform was in view and she was scanning the floor with her eyes. She was hoping to see a flash of silver.

'I must have dropped it when Potter bumped into me!' she cried. 'Why I oughta...'

But she didn't get to finish her sentence because just then James slid open the door to the compartment.

He stopped in the doorway when he saw who was inside.

And she wasn't very happy.

'Potter!' Lily yelled as she stood up.

'This is your entire fault. If it hadn't been for you I wouldn't have lost my bracelet….' she continued to rant.

James looked at her hopelessly. He had no way to shut her up. He was glad he found the bracelet thought. If he hadn't he would have felt really guilty.

Lily was still shouting. He did the one thing he could think of. He put his hand over her mouth.

The others gaped at him and Lily glared fire with her eyes.

They were all thinking the same thing.

He was going to get it now.


	4. Head Boy and Head Girl

Lily stood there in shock

Lily stood there in shock. She was glaring fire with her eyes.

James spoke softly.

'Lily, you dropped your bracelet out on the platform but I was able to pick it up. Here' he said

He held up the bracelet.

He took Lily's hand and fastened the bracelet.

Lily looked at her hand that now felt complete.

Then she hugged James. 'Thank you' she whispered in his ear before letting go.

They both sat down but their friends stared at the two of them as though they had never seen them before.

James snapped his fingers. 'Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, you ok??'

They all looked at him.

'You two were civil.' Sean said shocked.

Sirius suddenly grinned. 'Mum and Dad will be proud. Well Dad might be a bit disappointed but then again he wanted you to be mature didn't he? Unless he's disappointed because you got mature.'

Sirius went on. Remus finally cracked. 'Padfoot SHUT UP!!' he cired.

Sirius looked offended.

Addy and Meg looekd confused.

'How can you two share parents?' Meg asked looking confused.

James and Sirius looked at each other. Sirius sighed.

'Well to make a long story short, I ran away from home in third year and came to live with James. His parents pretty much adopted me and now we're brothers. You can probably understand why seeing as my parents are completely pure blood obsessed. They also hate James because first of all he housed me and second of all the people in the Potter family are considered blood trators and James and his family are considered the biggest kind there is ' Sirius said calmly as though people ran away from their parents everyday and that friends were accused of being blood trators.

Addy stood up and walked over to Sirius. Then she hugged him. Sirius stood there in shock. When she pulled away Sriius looked at her thankfully.

They all sat down when suddenly Lily remembered something.

'Do any of you know who the Head Boy is?' she asked. 'We are supposed to get together but seeing as I don't know who he is...' she trailed off.

The Marauders minus James were grinning. Lily spotted it right away.

'Ok 'fess up who is it?' she asked her hands on her hips.

Sirius grinned. 'Well you see Lily flower it's out little Prongsie!' he cried

Lily stared at James who had his head down.

'What!' she cried. 'Who in their right mind would make James Potter Head Boy?' she asked imploringly.

James looked up, 'You know what Evans that was the first thing i asked myself when I got the badge. Come to think of it, it was the first thing my mom said too' he said.

Lily was still in shock. James Potter? Head Boy? No Way!


	5. Patrolling and Friends

Sirius snapped his fingers

Sirius snapped his fingers... 'Oh Lilykins. close your mouth.' he sang.

Lily looked at him. 'I'll close my mouth when you act your age and not your shoe size.' she said smirking.

Sirius stared at her in shock. Everyone else burst out laughing.

'She got you good, Padfoot!' Sean cried.

James punched Sirius on the arm laughing hysterically.

'Moony, they're ganging up on me again!' Sirius whined.

Remus just chuckled. 'She got you there Padfoot' he said.

Lily checked her watch and jumped up.

'Potter! We have to patrol the train. NOW!' she cried.

James groaned.

Lily glared at him. 'James Henry Potter! You get your arse up here before I do it for you.' she said.

James got up reluctantly.

Then he froze. 'How do you know my middle name?' he asked dumbly.

Everyone laughed except Sirius who didn't know what they were talking about.

Addy smirked, 'The same way we know that Sirius's middle name is Orion.'

James stared at her, 'What does that mean?' he asked still confused.

The three girls shouted. HOWLERS!' and then burst into laughter.

James hit himself on the head 'Duh!' he said.

Then he looked at Lily who was still laughing with her friends.

'Lily, we have to patrol, NOW!' he exclaimed mocking her from before.

She frowned at him. 'What did you say?' she asked.

James coughed. 'Nothing!' he said quickly and exited.

Sirius coughed something that sounded oddly like 'Whipped' James came back in and punched him on the same arm he punched before and then left.

'Prongs!' Sirius shouted after him. 'That's going to leave a mark on my beautiful body!'

James and Lily patrolled the train in silence. As they neared the front they heard raised voices followed by a bang.

Lily sighed. 'You go check out the bang and i'll go check out the raised voices.' she said.

James nodded and they went into compartments opposite each other.

Inside the compartment there was one boy and one girl. The girl was looking delightful and the boy was scowling. His hair and eyebrows were singed.

They both looked up when he came in.

'Who are you?' the girl asked.

James bowed. 'James Potter, resident Gryffindor, Head Boy, and Marauder' he said in mock formality.

The girl laughed, The boy managed a weak smile before sulking again.

'May I ask what that bang was?' James said.

The girl giggled. 'That was me, Christina Walfor beating my twin brother Taylor Walfor at Exploding Snap. Mark it down.' she said waving her hand like a queen.

James laughed. It was easy to tell they were twins. The girl had a light shade of brown hair while the boy had a darker one but their eyes were the same brilliant blue color.

'Nice, I'll save you guys seats at the sorting. You two seem like Gryffindors' he said walking out.

They nodded excitedly behind his back.

Outside Lily was standing in front of the compartment opposite the twins.

As they walked back she asked. 'What was that bang?'

James laughed. 'A girl beating her twin brother at Exploding Snap.' he said.

Lily laughed.

They stopped in front of the Marauders' compartment.

James turned to Lily.

'Lily I know we have our differences but do you think we could try to be friends?' he asked.

Lily stared at him .

'Friends?' she repeated.


	6. Newfound Friendship and A New Student

Lily stared at his hand

Lily stared at his hand.

Friends?

The Marauders did seem like fun. Sirius was funny. Remus was nice and Sean was the best friends anyone could ask for. James...

Well one thing Lily could say about James was that he had matured some this summer and maybe the Marauders could do them good. They would get more friends and also might get a sense of what they were supposed to do in life. The Marauders would certainly offer many opinions. They would help them.

_Them. _  
Her friends. She would discuss it with them.

'Can I ask my friends?' she asked him.

He nodded eagerly. It was enough for his that she was considering it.

James slid open the door and they both stepped in. James sat down with his friends but Lily motioned for her friends to follow her. They both stood up and all three of them disappeared.

James grinned at his friends.

'I asked them to be friends and they are considering it' he said gleefully.

His friends smiled. 'That Meg girl can be really useful in pranks.' Sirius said.

His friends smirked at him.

Meanwhile with Lily...

'They asked us to be friends.' Lily told the two other girls.

They were silent for a couple of minutes.

'What should we say?' Meg asked.

Addy took charge. 'I think that they would make great friends. Look at them. They are soo funny. and i also feel that they could do us some good.'

Lily and Meg nodded. They made their way back to the compartment.

'We've agreed to be friends with you.' Lily said sticking out her hand.

The Marauders stared at her for a full two minutes. Then James got up and shook her hand beaming. Sirius pushed James to the side but instead of grabbing her hand like James had done he grabbed her and twirled her around.

Before she could even register what happened he had put her down and moved on to Addy.

A confrontation was avoided when the food trolley came by. James and Sirius diappeared and Remus and Sean sat down.

'Don't you guys want to eat?' Addy asked them.

'James and Sirius always get the food for their friends.' Remus said.

Sean laughed. 'Yea, there was this one time where Sirius's cousin who was leaving that year came. Her name's Andromeda and she's the only sane one in his family. Well anyways Andy came by and sat with us, Sirius and James fed her until she threatened to hex them if they didn't stop. It was second year.' Sean said smiling.

The girls cracked up.

James and Sirius came back with armfuls of food. They dumped it by Remus and Sean and disappeared again. in a minute they came back with smaller piles of food which were big none the less.

They put it by the girls and proccedded to sit down.

'Who are these for?' Meg asked pointing to the food by them.

James and Sirus stared at them.

'You! Duh! It's out job to get hte food for our friends every year.' Sirius said.

The girls smiled and began to eat. The rest of the train ride was lost in telling jokes and funny stories. They soon realized that the Maruders who they thought were bullies where actually boys who just couldn't resist having fun and wanted to live life for all it was worth.

Everyone hustled to get into the carriages at the station but the Maraders stayed put. When there was no more noise from the other side of the door they got up and exited.

The girls thought that this was a very smart idea becasue it was easier to move down the isle.

When they got outside there was a crowd surrounding one carriage.

It said the Marauders on the front in flashy gold letters.

When people realized that the Marauders were there they parted and let them through.

Lily, Addy, and Meg snickered becasue it seemed like they were royalty or somehting.  
It was very funny.

They were just about ot leave when they were stopped. Remus muttered a spell and the carriage now read.

'The Maraders plus Lily, Addy, and Meg.'

People stared at them with jealous eyes.

Sean when in first followed by Remus who helped Meg. Sirius helped Addy up.

James held his hand out to Lily. Everyone knew that she would flip him off, she always did.

But surprising everyone including James, Lily grasped his hand and hoisted himself up.

The seven students spent the ride talking about how much work the last year would hold but also about how much fun the new year would be.

Of course it would be fun, they were with the Marauders after all.

They all waited patiently for the first years to come, Well everyone except Sirius who was complaining about how long the "dumb first years" were taking and moaning about his empty stomach.

On James side there was Sirius and Remus, and on his other side were two empty seats and Sean next to them. They all wondered who they were for but knew there was no use asking James.

The first years came soon. The sorting went on until 'Walfor, Christina' was called. She sat on the stool for about one minute before the hat called 'GRYFFINDOR.'

She beamed but instead of sitting with the other first years she walked towards the Marauders.

The students in the school wondered what the Marauders would do if a first year tried to sit with them.

To everyone's surprise James picked her up and twirled her around. Then he put her down on the empty seat. Then her twin Taylor was called. The hat had barely touched his head when it called. 'GRYFFINDOR.' He also went to James and sat down in the second empty seat.

Dumbledore raised his hand.

'There is one more student who shall be joining the seventh years. She is from Beauxbatons and had missed her train this morning. Please welcome Ms. Ariana Potter.'

At the name Potter everyone turned to look at James. His and Sirius's jaws were almost to the floor. Remus and Sean looked shocked too.

The door opened and in came a black haired blue eyed beauty.

This is an illusion, James and Sirius thought.

But it wasn't

They were sure of it when she called 'Jami Siri heyy'

Their fun loving cousin Ari Potter had come to Hogwarts.


	7. Back To School

Ari waved to James and Sirius again

Ari waved to James and Sirius again. She was laughing at the looks of astonishment on their faces.

That made them start. Within seconds they were both running toward her. James picked her up and twirled her around. He put her down and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she jumped into Sirius's arms and wrapped her legs around his waist hugging him.

Ari and Sirius were very close. When Sirius had first come she wouldn't leave his side for a week. After that they were very attached. She was his favorite cousin. Well, he only had two but he liked her better than her sister, Yolanda, who was only six.

'What are you doing here!' James exclaimed.

Ari grinned . 'Well Dad said that I could come this year and be with you guys. You know he thought your pranks were getting weak and you needed help from a professional.' she said smirking.

Sirius scowled. 'Are pranks are not weak!' he exclaimed. Suddenly he grinned. 'But whatever, we have another prankster to help us. All Right!' he cheered.

Ari chuckled. 'My life would be incomplete without helping the Maraduers' she said sighing dramatically.

McGonnagall cleared her throat. 'Ms. Ariana if you would please...' she said gesturing towards the hat.

Ari frowned. 'Not Ariana it's Ari, Professor.' she whined.

Sirius shook his head and threw her over his shoulder. Then the three walked to the hat. The hat had barely touched her head before it cried, 'GRYFFINDOR!'

James cheered and carried her towards the table. He seated her next to Lily and the him and Sirius returned to their seats.

Dumbledore nodded and said, 'Tuck in!'

The food appeared and Sirius shouted, 'FINALLY'

They all ate in record time so they could meet the two first years and Ari. James hhad refused to tell them about the two first years and his cousin until they all finished eating. He mainly did this to annoy Sirius. He could tell that he wanted to meet the two eleven year olds. He already knew Ari, as did Sean and Remus

James pointed to Ari when they were all done eating. 'Well as you all can probably tell, this is my cousin Ari Potter. Her dad is brothers with my dad.' Everyone smiled at Ari who grinned back.

'And this is Christina Walfor and her brother Taylor Walfor.'

He smiled at the two firstt years. 'Guys, I would like you to meet, Lily Evans, Addy Stone, Meg Walker, Remus Lupin, Sean Russel, and this fellow is Sirius Black. And Christina I know you are thinking of how 'dreamy' he is so might as well take a shot while he's single.' he said winking towards the little girl.

Sirius glared. 'No one can render the great Sirius Black speechless.' he boasted.

Lily gave him a look. She was obviously remembering the train incident.

Sirius cowered. 'Except Lily when she gets witty.' he added quickly.

Christina smirked and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He gaped at her his mouth open. _A first year dared to kiss Sirius Black!_

Then he chuckled. 'Definately a Marauder this one!' he said.

Everyone laughed and congratulated Christina. She grinned and hugged Sirius.

Everyone laughed as Sirius hugged her back saying that the first years were getting smarter and smarter. That was true so give Sirius some credit.

James and Lily escorted everyone to the common room after the feast was over.

Christina and Taylor left to go up to their dormitories and everyone else sat down around the fireplace. They weren't tired yet.

'So does you dad have any other siblings?' Meg asked James.

James grinned as did Sirius and Ari.

It was Ari who answered. 'We have Auntie Sarah who still hasn't gotten married yet. She's the best. Like a kid at heart. But the best part is that my dad, James's dad, and Auntie Sarah all have the pranks gene. James's mum does too. Let's just say that pranking runs in the Potter family.'

Everyone talked for about half an hour and then went up to sleep.

'Goodnight Moony.' Sirius called twenty minutes after they had gotten into bed.

Remus grunted.

'Goodnight Wormtail.'

Sean didn't respond.

'Sweet dreams, Prongsie!' he then sang.

James threw a pillow in his general direction through the dark.

'Shut up Padfoot.'

'Love you too.' was the only reply James got.


	8. Morning Calls

'PADFOOT

'PADFOOT! WAKE UP!' Remus shouted shaking Sirius's shoulders. Sirius turned in his sleep and mumbled something.

Remus threw his hands in the air. Sirius was the one who was awake the longest last night and now he refused to get up. Sean came out of the bathroom.

'Not waking up is he?' Sean asked grinning.

'No! James would have been harder. Good thing we have a Get-Lily-and-James-Closer plan today.' Remus said glancing at James who was sleeping soundly in his bed.

'Just use the line for Sirius.' Sean said chuckling.

'Already? Wow this is going to a record. Padfoot would love it.' Remus said.

Sean nodded his consent.

'PADFOOT! THERE'S AN ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET!' Remus yelled as loud as he could.

Sirius shot up and looked around wildly. 'Where?' he asked.

He looked down and saw Sean and Remus rolling around on the floor, laughing.

'Moony! Wormtail! That was not very funny. I hate those dumb lines you made up to wake us up.' Sirius growled.

'Yea it was! You should have seen your face Padfoot! and we love those lines' Sean said standing up.

'Now go and get changed. We have to carry out the plan.' Remus said

Sirius grinned. 'Oh yea! Today we have to give Prongs his flower!' he said.

He then proceeded to laugh wildly as he went to the bathroom.

Remus looked at Sean. 'I worry about him sometimes.' he said shaking his head.

Sean nodded. 'I worry everyday.'

When Sirius finally got ready the three boys went downstairs. There they saw Lily, Addy, and Meg looking very tired.

'What's up?' Sirius asked as they approached them.

Addy looked up. 'Ari won't get up! When we tried to pull her up she threatened to hex us. One of you guys have to go up!' she exclaimed.

Sirius, Remus, and Sean gulped. Ari Potter could get very violent in the morning.

'onetwothree NOT IT!' Sirius yelled.

'NOT IT!' Remus yelled next.

They both looked at Sean. 'Oh man!' he exclaimed.

Lily motioned for him to come with her. She tapped a brick and muttered something. Then she told Sean to go up. Sean went up slowly. He vaguly wondered if this was the last time he would live to see the world. When they had spend the summer at James's house Ari was there too. One time the four boys had made the mistake of waking her up with water and let's just say that Ari was not in a very good mood after that.

'Nice knowing you, Wormtail!' Sirius called.

Then he turned to Lily. 'You know all Potters have the problem. Can you go wake James up?' he asked her.

'Me? Why me?' Lily asked looking at him.

Remus stepped in. 'You know since you're Head Girl.' He hoped that she would take it as her duty or something. Lily nodded slowly. 'All right' she said.

She slowly walked to the boys dormitory. to James.

Sean looked into the girls room. All the beds were made except for one which had black hair peeking out of the top. Sean made his way over to the bed.

'Ari wake up!' he said shaking her legs.

'Lily did you take some pills?' she asked.

Sean laughed. 'It's not Lily it's Sean.' he said chuckling.

'Hey Sean' she mumbled. 'Wait SEAN!' Ari shot up and looked at him.

'What are you doing here?' she asked.

'They couldn't wake you up so they told me to go and see if I could.' he said hoping with all his heart that she would understand and not hex him.

To his immense relief she nodded. Then she looked confused. 'Why didn't they send Jamie up?' she questioned.

Sean decided to let her in on the plan. After all she let him live. He told her what they were planning to do. 'So we basically only woke Sirius up with his line and left James sleeping.' he concluded.

Ari looked at him in interest. 'What line?' she asked.

Sean chuckled. 'The lines we use to wake Sirius and James up in the morining. You say it and they shoot up!'

'What are the lines?' Ari asked her eyes sparkling.

'Well for Sirius we use "Padfoot there's an all you can eat buffet." and for James we use, "Prongs, there's Lily in a bikini." '

Ari burst out laughing. She looked at her watch. 'Oh Merlin, wait here, I don't want to be late.' She stood up and went to the bathroom.

Sean sighed and wondered what was going on with Lily and James.

Lily entered the dorm nervously. She spotted a bed that had black messy hair popping out. She made to move towards the bed.

Lily sat down and shook his legs. 'James! Wake up we have classes.' she said.

James slowly opened his eyes to reveal glittering hazel eyes. 'Hey Lily!' he mumbled.

Then his eyes widened. 'Lily!' he exclaimed as he sat up quickly.

Lily blushed and averted her eyes from his bare chest.

'The guys couldn't wake you up' she said.

James nodded and moved to the bathroom. 'You can go!' he said.

Lily gave him a look. 'Sirius and Remus told me about how one time you went in the bathroom and when you came out you went back to sleep.' she said trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

James scowled. 'That was one time.' he said defensivly. 'But you can wait.' with that he went to the bathroom.

Lily took the time to look around. There was a picture of him, Sirius, Remus, and Sean on his dresser. There was also a picture of him and Sirius with two people she assumed were his parents.

Last year she would have thought he would have pictures of himself but there were pictures of him and his family. There were pictures of rats, dogs, and oddly enough stags all around the room.

She wondered what they meant. James came out and pulled on his robes.

'Come on!' he said grinning.

She turned to leave when she felt James breath by her ear. 'And Thank you.'

She looked up into his bright eyes and smiled. Maybe there was more to James Potter than she made out to be.


	9. Defence Against The Dark Arts

James and Lily walked in companionable silence

James and Lily walked in companionable silence.

Lily checked her watch and gasped. 'James! We're almost late for Defense.'

The Defense against the Dark Arts teacher was Professor Krick. She was very cranky and would give detentions and take points away if students were late. She hated it when people were late. Besides that some of her classes were quite good.

James groaned. 'But I'm hungry!'

Lily gave him a look. 'You can eat later! Do you want to get a detention with Krick? No wait don't answer that. Let me rephrase that question.' she said as James opened his mouth smirking.

'Do you want to get in trouble and have your badge taken away?' she asked.

James shook his head.

'Well then come on!'

They both took off running down the hall.

Lily and James ran into the classroom just as the bell rang.

'Almost late Evans, Potter' Professor Krick said from her desk.

'We know' James said gasping for breath.

They joined the class in the back. 'Ok, when i call your name go and sit with your partner. Black and Stone...' Sirius and Addy went to one desk.'...Lupin and Walker...' Remus and Meg went to one desk. 'Russels and Potter...'

'Which one??' James and Ari chorused.

'Ms. Potter' Krick said glancing up from her book.

'Potter and Evans.' James smiled at Lily who surprisingly smiled back.

After the Professor finished sorting them she told them to copy noted while she went to see Professor McGonagall. James flicked his wand and his notes started to take themselves. He did the same to Lily's.

'What are you doing?' she asked staring at him.

'Getting our breakfast!' he said cheerfully. He flicked his wand and there were a pile of pancakes in front of both of them. James turned around and saw that Sirius was staring at the pancakes.

'Padfoot! Close your mouth.' James said.

Sirius looked up. James sighed and flicked his wand. A pile of pancakes appeared in front Sirius too,

'Thanks Prongs!' he yelled and dug in.

The three teenagers ate for about ten minutes while everyone watched them as though they were crazy. Addy was heard telling Meg that Lily was turning over to the dark side.

When they heard Professor Krick's footsteps James vanished the pancakes.

'Today we will be practicing making your Patronus. You are all aware of how to make it now you shall try to make one. Do not be disappointed if you cannot make it yet. There are many full grown wizards who cannot make one.'

Everyone looked at each other excited. It was said that the Patronus was beyond the NEWT level. They had learned Patronuses during their OWL year and during that time they also learned that many full-grown wizards couldn't do them either. This would be the first time that they were going to try them.

Meg was up first. All she could make was a silvery mist. That went on with everyone. No one was able to make a corpeal Patronus. 'Mr. Potter, Let's see what you've got!' the Professor called.

James stepped up. Instead of thinking of a happy thought he thought about the people he loved. 'Expecto Patronum!' he shouted.

Out burst a brilliant Gryffindor lion.


	10. Patronuses and Ministry Letters

Everyone gaped at James's Patronus

Everyone gaped at James's Patronus. James himself looked shocked.

Professor Krick stared at the magnificent patronus.

'Keep it there Potter' she said and disappeared out the door. As she left everyone found their voices.

'That's amazing James!' Meg cried.

'Prongs is turning into a nerd!' Sirius shouted. 'Moony, Wormtail SAVE HIM!" and with that he fell to the floor in mock faint.

'Being smart is a good thing Padfoot!' Remus said exasperatedly.

Sean chuckled. 'Padfoot wouldn't know' he said.

Sirius sat up and glared at him.

James was still staring at his patronus. He didn't do what he was supposed to and he got it right.

Professor Krick came in with McGonagall just as the patronus disappeared.

'Could you try that again Mr. Potter?' she asked in a would be calm voice but you could hear the awe in it.

James nodded and concentrated on the people he loved again. He said the incantation and the lion came out again.

McGonagall looked at him shocked. 'Mr. Potter! What was your happy memory?' she asked staring at the lion which was now prowling around.

James shook his head. 'It wasn't a happy memory, Professor, I thought of the people I love.'

The professor shook her head 'I really don't that is possible Mr. Potter.' she said.

Lily raised her hand. 'Professor, could I try it James's way?' she asked timidly.

McGonagall nodded and Lily came to the front. She concentrated.

In about a minute there was a doe in front of her. It joined James's lion.

There was no more need for words. Everyone began to try the spell the different way. Soon there were Patronuses flying across the room. Sirius's was a bear, Sean's was a gerbil, Remus's was a big dog that no one could figure out, Meg's was a peacock, Addy's was a flamingo, and Ari's was a swan.

Professor McGonagall soon left shaking her head. She was so impressed that she couldn't think straight. Professor Krick let them out early. She was in awe of the fact that most of her class was able to perform the charm.

Ari, Sean, and Sirius took off down the hall skipping. Addy, Meg, Lily, Remus, and James walked behind them slowly. James was a bit drained because he had to perform the charm more than the other students. The others were to mature to go skipping down the hall.

'So Prongs, who did you think of?' Remus asked mostly to start a conversation.

'You know...' James said shrugging. 'You, Padfoot, Wormtail, Mum, Dad, Ari, and Lily, Addy, and Meg.' he finished.

The three girls stopped and stared at him.

Remus and James also stopped and looked at them curiously.

'What?' James asked.

'You love us?' Addy asked uncertainly. The three girls knew that love was a strong word.

'Of course. I love all my friends.' James said looking at them in disbelief. Didn't they know that? Obviously not. The girls stared at James. This was a side of him that they had never seen. He was always the prankster. Even when they became friends the thing he was best at was making them laugh. And now he was showing a sincere and considerate side of him.

They all gave him a hug which surprised the two marauders. They didn't say anything though. Girls. Who know what was going on in their heads?

They all walked back to the common room smiling and laughing.

But when they entered they saw that the mood was not very happy at all.

Sirius, Ari, and Sean were sitting on the couch looking as though someone died. Their faces were all pale. Ari and Sean were looking at the ground and Sirius was staring straight ahead.

'What happened?' Remus asked when they got close.

Sean looked up. 'There was a letter from the Ministry for James when we came back.' he said quietly.

James went white. Remus sank down into a chair. The girls were confused. What had happened?

'Mum and Dad will be okay James' Sirius said from his position.

The girls understood. James's parents were the two best Aurors at the Ministry. If he got a letter something might have happened.

James picked up the letter and opened it. His hands were shaking. Ari put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it encouragingly.

James broke the seal and started to read the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter, __  
__Ha Ha son, scared you didn't I. don't worry your mother and I are both all right. We love you both. Hope you are having fun at Hogwarts and being a good Head Boy. Don't forget to cause some trouble now and then. Don't tell your mother I said that. You all can come over for Christmas break. That means you, Sirius, Ari, Remus, and Sean. If there are some other friends they are welcome too. Hell, you could invite all of Gryffindor house. There's enough room. Your mother says to focus on your studies and write back. See you soon son. __  
__Love, Dad_  
James let out a breath of relief that he didn't know he was holding.

'They're all right!' he screamed. 'Dad was just messing.'

Ari and Sirius jumped up and hugged him. Remus and Sean did the same. Lily smiled at him. He picked her up and twirled her around.

When they had all calmed down James remembered what his dad had said.

'You guys can come over for Christmas. You know for the ball and stuff.'

'Cool.'

'Awesome'

'I live there, Prongs!'

'My parents are going to be there anyways James. Your mom always invites them. We're related remember.'

James looked at Addy, Lily, and Meg. 'That means you too.' he said.

They all looked at him surprised. 'Us too?' Addy questioned.

James nodded. 'Of course. Who else would I invite? Plus Dad said that I could invite the whole Gryffindor house. Though I think he was joking about that.'

The girls smiled and nodded their consent.

'FOOD!' Sirius shouted.

'All right! Lunch would be starting soon anyways.' Ari said.

The eight students got up and headed down for lunch.

'Good I'm starving!' Sirius said as they walked out.

Little did they know that there would be a delay


	11. Run In With the Slytherins

The Marauders and the girls were all walking to the Great Hall

The Marauders and the girls were all walking to the Great Hall. Sirius was still moaning about his empty stomach. The girls couldn't understand how Sirius could inhale so much food. Ari however was not surprised.

They were going down the corridor to get to the Great Hall when three Slytherins came out of nowhere. It was Luscius Malfoy, Evan Rosier, and Regulus Black-Sirius's brother. Sirius's face hardened when he saw his brother.

'Look what we have here. A Mudblood and some blood-traitors.' Malfoy sneered. James and Sirius glared at him. 'Thirty points from Slytherin for that language.' James snapped. Lily looked at him shocked at the fact that James hadn't cursed the Slytherin.

Sirius glared at Regulus. 'Regulus what are you doing hanging out with _Death Eaters' _Sirius snapped.

Regulus looked at his brother in disgust. 'Don't talk to me blood-traitor. Didn't it ever occur to you that maybe I am on my way to becoming one? Mom and Dad are more proud of me in this one moment than they have been in your entire life.'

Sirius looked at his brother shocked. He was going to be a Death Eater. Everything else didn't matter to him. But he always thought that his brother was good deep down. Guess not. Sirius brushed past them and walked away.

'We'll see you later, when you don't have your little friends Mudblood.' Malfoy said leeringly.

James looked at Lily in hopes of getting permission to curse his sorry arse to hell. But Lily seemed to be fuming.

She went up to Malfoy and punched him square in the face. His nose started to bleed profusely. 'Don't call me that ever again.' she said in a low voice.

They all ran away looking back at the fiery redhead in terror. Lily glared at their backs. She had finally gotten sick of the disrespect they were giving her.

James looked at her in awe. 'Me and Sirius had never done that before.' he said.

Remus jumped. 'Prongs! Padfoot.' he said.

Everyone looked at him. Then they remembered Sirius who had walked out during the fight.

James jumped at walked briskly around the corner. He was shocked to find that Sirius was still there. He was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. James shook him.

'Padfoot, are you all right?' he asked concerned. Looking over James's shoulder Sirius saw everyone else.

'I'm fine, you guys.' he said tiredly. 'I just couldn't believe that Regulus wants to join Voldemort. I always thought that my brother was good deep down. But look at him today, going off with people like Malfoy and Rosier. What is he thinking?' Sirius asked more to himself than the others.

James shook his head. 'Padfoot, Regulus is just a boy who has gone off on the wrong foot. Maybe someday he'll realize that his older brother was right and he'll come to the right path.'

Everyone nodded their consent. 'Sirius don't put yourself down this isn't your fault.' Addy said softly.

'Yea Paddy, you still have your friends.' Sean said.

'And you are part of our family.' Ari added softly. Sirius nodded.

James looked at Sirius. The best friend he considered his brother since first year. He hated to see Sirius in this position where he lost trust in his brother.

'Padfoot, you may have lost one brother but remember that you still have one left. And this one will always be by your side.'

The girls had tears in their eyes. They had never known James to be sentimental.

Sirius looked at James. Then he hugged him. The two grinned at each other as they parted.

They all went towards the Great Hall and this time they reached there uninterrupted.


	12. Potions and Injuries

After lunch they all had Potions

After lunch they all had Potions. Sirius who had at least five servings of food was bouncing happily as they walked down the corridor to the dungeons where Potions was taught.

'WHOOHOO! POTIONS' Sirius shouted happily and they made their way to the classroom. Everyone looked at him weirdly.

'You are so dumb, Padfoot' Sean said shaking his head.

'Hey! I resent that remark, Wormy.' Sirius said looking indigent.

'No, you resemble it.' Remus said matter-of-factly. 'You forgot that we have Potions with the Slytherins. You know the people who are out to humiliate us and then maybe kill us.'

Sirius face dropped and the recently happy look was replaced with a downcast one. 'Oh man.' he moaned. James patted him on the back supportively.

When they reached the classroom the Slytherins were already there. They glared at the approaching Gryffindors and the Gryffindors glared back. But before a fight could break out Professor Slughorn came and unlocked the classroom.

Before they could get settled with the partners of their choice, however, Slughorn gave them all bad news.

'To promote inter-house unity I have put you all into pairs and you will be sitting with them for the rest of the year. As you can see there is an even amount because Miss. Narsicca Black has chose to do a seventh year class.' he said looking at Narsicca Black kindly.

The Gryffindors were disgusted. Slughorn only liked her because she was great at Potions. She grinned smugly.

Slughorn started to call out names. 'Mr. Potter and Miss. Black, Bellatrix' he clarified before they could ask. James didn't know which Black sister was worse. They both glared at each other.

The boys got paired with the people that they wanted to stay away from. Sirius got Lucius Malfoy, Remus got Narsicca Black, and Sean got Evan Rosier.

The girls also got partners that made them want to go to the bathroom and throw up. Slughorn wanted his two best seventh year potion-makers to be together so Lily got paired with Severus Snape.

All four boys glared at Snape giving him a warning with their eyes that if he tried anything he wouldn't live to see another day.

Ari got paired with Theodore Nott. Addy and Meg got paired with George Goyle and Mason Crabbe to their disgust.

Needless to say, the seventh years were not happy. They were all glaring at the board imagining their partners face on it. Slughorn put the instructions on the board to the potion.

He clapped his hands. 'All right, you will be making the potion on the board. I have a meeting with Dumbledore this class so when you are done you may leave. Please try not to kill each other or there will be consequences.'

With that he left. Everyone worked quickly and quietly, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. Towards the end of the class, however, there came a big bang from James and Bellatrix's cauldron.

Everyone looked over at them.

'I didn't like that comment about the Dark Lord, Potter.' Bellatrix snarled. Everyone looked at her shocked and then turned their gaze on James wondering what he would say.

You could tell that he was angry but when he spoke it was in a controlled voice. 'And I didn't like what you said about my friends and family.'

The bell rang signaling the end of class and the Slytherins filed out glaring at James. The others walked towards James.

'James...' Remus began but James held up his hand indicating that Remus should be quiet.

'I'm going for a walk.' he said handing his bag and wand to Sirius. 'See you guys later.' Then he walked out. Everyone looked after him.

'He'll be all right.' Ari said softly and they all turned her attention to her. 'James hates it when people insult his family and friends. He just needs time to cool off.'

The others nodded but you could clearly see the worry etched on their faces.

Sirius looked the most calm out of them all, even Ari. 'If he's in trouble he'll call.' Sirius said and showed them all the two way mirror that James's dad had given the two of them last Christmas.

They all looked relieved and headed to the common room.

Meanwhile, James was walking down the corridor that led to the kitchen which was at the very end of the hall.

He was thinking about what Bellatrix had said to him. She had said that he shouldn't hang out with Sirius and Lily. She had then called Sirius a blood-traitor and Lily a Mudblood. James had been very mad by that point but he guessed that Bellatrix didn't know when to stop. Because she then proceeded to tell him that he would be a great help to Voldemort and that he should join their side as soon as possible.

That made him loose all the control he was trying to keep. How could she suggest that he do that? He would rather die than betray his friends and family. He told her that he would join Voldemort when hell freezes over. He had been sure to put an emphasis on Voldemort to show her that not all are afraid to speak his name.

She said she would get even and James wondered how. The two Black sisters, Narsicca and Bellatrix could be very nasty when they wanted to be.

James head someone come from behind him and turned around to find him about three feet away from Bellatrix. She wasn't very happy.

'Now you'll learn what happens when you defy the Dark Lord.' she hissed. James couldn't help but feel slightly scared. He could definitely tell who the worse Black sister was. What was he going to do? Bellatrix was glaring at him menacingly and he didn't even have his wand.

In one motion she whipped out her wand and said, 'Concelo!' James felt the curse hit him and he shivered.

Since his parents were Aurors he knew what most curses meant. This one made sure that no nurse or patron could tell what curses were shot at the victim with their wand. They would need a Healer from St. Mungo's and by the time they got one the victim would probably be dead. It was only used if the caster was going to use dark magic.

Bellatrix was smiling even more cruelly now. Without warning she started to use the Crutiatus Curse on him. James tried very head not to scream but after about fifteen minutes or so he couldn't stop screaming.

Bellatrix stopped the curse and looked down at him. He was lying at her feet and bleeding heavily.

Bellatrix leaned close to him 'Now for the cherry on top.' she hissed, 'I bet you've heard of Nervous Incedio'

She turned and walked down the corridor to make sure no one was there. James had no problem admitting that he was afraid. The curse she was going to use on him burned your nerves so that you couldn't move for a couple of hours. And by the way he was bleeding he would be dead unless someone found him.

James pulled out the two way mirror from his pocket slowly. Even reaching into his pocket hurt.

He muttered, 'Sirius Black.' and positioned the mirror so Sirius could see him and what was happening. He hoped with all his heart that Sirius could figure out where he was.

Bellatrix came back and performed the curse without guilt. She them walked away. James felt the curse hit and felt pain like he had never felt before. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was Sirius's horrified face in the mirror.

**A/n: I was going to leave a cliff hanger but I decided not to. So Enjoy! **

Sirius was sitting in the common room with everyone else. He felt the mirror in his pocket warm up and pulled it out. He was shocked to see his best friend on the floor bleeding heavily. Someone performed another curse and James blacked out.

Sirius jumped to his feet. The others looked at him, 'What happened?' Lily asked.

Sirius shook his head. 'Sean, get Dumbledore, Lily, get McGonagall, and the others come with me. Meet us at the Hospital Wing.' Sean and Lily looked confused but left right away. They knew that they situation must be serious because Sirius had used Sean's first name and not his nickname.

Sirius then hurried out the common room and the others ran to keep up with him. Sirius had seen a picture of food behind James so he knew where he was.

By the time they were at the kitchen corridor the others were out of breath. Sirius spotted a dark mass and ran to it. He turned the person over gently and saw James who looked –well– James looked dead. The others who had come up behind him gasped.

'James?' Ari said horrified.

Remus pulled out his wand and levitated James. They all walked to the Hospital Wing quickly.

They sat in chairs around James nervously as Madam Pomphery ran her wand over James, trying to figure out what happened.

She looked at them gravely. 'This is Dark Magic. He has the Concealing Charm on him.' She turned and want into her office.

Ari burst into tears and collapsed into Sirius's arms. 'James!' she sobbed. Addy and Meg were crying silently with their heads on each of Remus's shoulders.

The doors burst open and in came Lily and Sean along with Dumbledore and McGonagall. They stopped short when they saw Ari sobbing and James's bloodied body. Lily moved slowly and sat down on James's bed next to him. She ran a hand through his hair and tears welled up in her eyes. Sean gave her a hug and she began to cry.

Madam Pomphery came out of her office followed by another person wearing Healer robes.

'This is Healer Michaels and he can take the Concealing Charm off of James' the nurse said.

Dumbledore looked at James gravely with the twinkle gone from his eyes. 'I and Minerva will be back later.' he said and the two of them left.

Sirius looked at the Healer. 'We'll pay you anything but make James better.' he pleaded.

The Healer nodded and got to work. After a while he looked up. He looked sad.

'He has been tortured using an Unforgivable and the nerve burning curse.' he said. Madam Pomphery gasped and went to get the potions that were needed to fix the damage. The Healer looked at James.

'He should be better in about three days, maybe less but I can tell you something. This boy is a fighter. He has a reason to live. Most people would have been dead.' The others sighed with relief and the healer left. Thank god he was going to be okay.

Even thought they were assured that he was going to be okay none of them wanted to leave his side. They had argued with the nurse until Lily, being Head Girl and gone and gotten Dumbledore. Dumbledore told Madam Pomphery to let them stay because James was important to them.

Disgruntled Madam Pomphery told them that they could stay. Eventually they all got tired and feel asleep in the chairs surrounding James.


	13. Bellatrix Banished

Sirius was the first one awake the next morning

Sirius was the first one awake the next morning. He was shocked to see that James Potter was sitting against the pillows smiling at him.

'PRONGS!' he yelled .

'Thank god!' James exclaimed, 'I was so bored, Pads.'

Remus who was sitting next to Sirius rubbed his ears. 'My ears.' he moaned.

Then he caught sight of James. 'You're awake!' he yelped.

Everyone else also woke up.

Ari gave him a hug.

'Are you ok?' Sean asked.

James nodded. 'I'm fine!' he said

Lily rolled her eyes.

'Only James Potter would almost die and then say he was fine the next day.' Addy half joked.

Everyone laughed but Sirius looked-well he looked _serious. ___

_'_Prongs, who did it?' he asked solemnly.

The others quieted down and looked at James waiting for his answer.

James hesitated. 'I'm not sure if you...' he started but Sirius hled up his hand.

'No excuses. I want to know.' Sirius said.

James sighed. 'All right, I will tell you but remember that the person is wtih Dumbledore and will get expelled.' James said calmly.

Sirius just looked and didn't say he wouldn't get mad. 'Tell me.'

James sighed again and said. 'Bella.' he said softly.

'WHAT!' Sirius shouted and jumped up. James gave him a look.

'Sirius, what did I tell you. Please sit down and let me talk.'

Sirius sat down reluctantly. The others were looking at James shocked.

'Did she do that because of what happened in Potions?' Meg asked.

James nodded, 'She is definately on Voldemort's side.'

The others looked horrfied at the thought but James continued.

'She tortured me but i managed to get throught to Sirius.' he added looking at Sirius thankfully.

'Thanks Pads. You saved my life.'

Sirius did something unexpected. He gave James a hug.

'I would never leave you alone Prongs.' he said.

James looked at Ari. She hadn't said anything yet.

All of a sudden she burst into tears. James pulled her into a hug. The others looked quite bewildered. Except for Sirius who was rubbing her back looking sad.

'I thought I lost you Jamie.' she sobbed.

Lily, Addy, and Meg looked confused.

They left James and Ari alone and went with Sirius to the waiting room.

'What happened?' Lily asked.

Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

'Well, I guess I'll tell you. Ari had a twin brother. One day Ari and her parents went out for shopping and left Will home alone. They weren't supposed to be gone for long. Only about twenty minutes. When they came back, they found that everything was fine except for that Will was dead. His body was in his room. He was killed by Death Eaters.'

'Oh my god.' Addy whispered.

'I can't believe that Ari had to go through that.' Meg said softly.

Lily also looked sad. 'That was day wasn't it.'

They all knew what she was talking about. James had also been very moody that week and that was the week that Lily yelled at him. She had yelled at him for pranking the Slytherins. After that James hadn't talked to her for ten days. After that he was fine.

Sirius nodded. 'Why did he prank the Slytherins?' Lily asked.

Sean and Remus knew the answer to this question.

'Those Slytherin's parents are Death Eaters.' Remus said.

'And they killed Will.' Sean said.

The girls put their hands on their mouth in horror.

'I didn't know.' Lily said sadly.

'It's okay.' Sirius assured.

They all went back and saw that Ari and James were laughing and talking.

To lighten the mood Lily exclaimed, 'Let's skateboard!'

The others looked at her confusedly. 'What?' Meg asked bemused.

Lily looked at them in surprise. 'Really. You never heard of it?'

She conjured up seven skateboards. James watched intrestdly from the bed.

Then she got on one and rolled around the room. Sirius immediately picked one up and tried to roll like Lily had. Let's say it didn't work.

'OW! I hurt my arse.'

Lily rolled her eyes. 'That tends to happen.' Lily said sarcastically.

Everyone picked to skateboards up and started to practice. James was watching from the bed and was amused by what all his friends were doing.

In the middle of their skateboarding Dumbledore came in. Lily immedately vanished the skateboards.

Dumbledore was smiling and then walked to James's bed. The others followed.

'What happened to Bella?' James asked.

Dumbledore smiled. 'You will be glad to know that she was expelled.'

Sirius whooped and the others looked joyful. Dumbledore smiled again.

'Well, don't let me stop your celebrating.' he said and swept from the room.

Sirius exclaimed, 'Let's skateboard!'

In a few minutes there was another yell, 'OW. I HURT MY ARSE!'

How was it?? read and review


	14. Tryouts

Pretty soon James was perfectly fine

Pretty soon James was perfectly fine. The others were relieved when he came back to classes.

One bright Saturday morning James remembered something important.

He was sitting with the Marauders and the girls were doing their homework at another table.

'Pads! I need to hold tryouts for Quidditch.' he exclaimed. Sirius jumped.

'Prongs! How could you forget?' Sirius asked horrified.

'It couldn't do with the fact that I was dying the Hospital Wing!' James said sarcastically.

Then he started to make a list of the Quidditch players.

Seeker- Cody Lange- sixth year

Chaser- James Potter- seventh year

Chaser- Sean Russels- seventh year

Chaser- open spot

Beater- Sirius Black- seventh year

Beater- open spot

Keeper- Matt Wood- fifth year

His friends watched as he rushed to the bulletin board and put the message up. Then he put the Soronus Charm on his voice.

'THIS IS JAMES POTTER QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN SPEAKING. ALL GRYFFINDORS BESIDES FIRST YEARS PLEASE LISTEN UP! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS TOMORROW. THE CURRENT PLAYERS HAVE TO BE THERE ARE THE SPOTS OPEN ARE CHASER AND BEATER. THANK YOU.'

He took the charm off and went to sit back down with his friends.

Sean was laughing. 'Way to go Prongs! You probably scared half the house out of their wits when you started talking.'

James shrugged. 'Sucks for them. Moony, are you still commentating?'

Remus nodded. 'Of course Prongs! I need a hobby too you know!'

The girls laughed.

'Any of you trying out?' James asked Lily, Ari, Addy, and Meg.

Lily shook her head quickly. 'No way, I'm afraid of heights.'

Meg also repeated Lily's action. 'I'm not much of a flyer.'

Ari and Addy however had open expressions on their faces.

'I am going to try out for chaser.' Ari declared.

The Marauders rolled their eyes. 'Ari, you're a born chaser. Of course you would try out for that.' Sean said. Ari stuck her tongue out at him.

Addy smiled. 'You know, you guys, I always wanted to be a beater. I think I will try out.' she exclaimed.

Sirius grinned. 'I'm telling you Prongs, Ms. Stone here is going to my partner in crime.' he said putting his arm around her shoulder.

Addy wrinkled her nose and wriggled out of his grip. 'That's the only thing stopping me from trying out.' she said sticking her tongue out at him and then running up the stairs.

The other girls followed giggling as well.

The boys shook their heads. _Girls, who could ever tell what was going on in their heads._

The next morning James and the rest of the team were on the field bright and early waiting for the Quidditch hopefuls to get onto the pitch.

James was particularly anxious. It was his last chance to win the cup being a Quidditch captain and he really wanted to.

Soon Gryffindors were pouring onto the pitch. Some were there to try out but others were there to simply watch the tryouts and cheer their friends on.

James went through year after year. He knew that they were young but they were _terrible_. They couldn't catch, dodge, throw, or avoid buldgers let alone hit them. He had already sent five kids to the Hospital Wing with bloody noses.

Finally, Ari went up on her broom. She shot, one, two, three, four, five shots into the hoops and they went in every time. There was no competition. She was by far the best.

Then Addy came up. She had to hit the Buldger that Sirius sent to her back to him. It would tell James if she had aim and reflexes.

Sirius slammed the Buldger towards Addy. James watched with bated breath hoping that Addy would do this correctly.

He wasn't let down. Addy sent to Buldger whipping back to Sirius with very precise aim. She came down beaming.

Sirius went to James. 'That girl has one arm, Prongs. She put a lot of power into it.' he whispered into her ear.

James nodded and went over to all the kids gathered by the sidelines. He saw Remus, Sean, Lily, and Meg standing with Addy and Ari.

'Thank you all for trying out and I just want to say that you all are very good and have talent.'

Turning around and looking over his shoulder he saw Sirius shaking his head.

James continued. 'Unfortunately, there are only two open spots so only two people can make the team. Our new chaser is Ari Potter.'

Ari hugged Lily and Meg and then came over to hug James and Sirius as well.

'Yay! We're on the team together.' she cheered.

James smiled. 'And our new beater is Addy Stone.'

Addy jumped up and down. 'I made it!' she yelled.

The other Gryffindors started to walk away but not before congratulating Ari and Addy.

Soon it was only the team, Remus, Sean, Lily, and Meg left.

'Okay guys, we will have Quidditch tomorrow at seven o'clock sharp.' he said.

The whole team looked at him in disbelief.

Then there was a yell. 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Prongsie! I thought my days of seven o'clock Quidditch practices were over. I HATE LIFE!'


	15. The Amazing Shrinking Sirius

The Amazing Shrinking Sirius

The Amazing Shrinking Sirius

The next Monday they all headed to Potions with Sirius still complaining about the early morning practice that James had held.

'I swear, Prongs!, you made me miss out on precious beauty sleep.' Sirius cried as they walked down the stone corridor.

The others rolled their eyes. They had been listening to Sirius say this for the past 24 hours and frankly, they were getting sick of it.

Finally, Lily decided to make a point.

'Sirius! Would you please shut up for like one second.' she yelled her voice echoing.

Sirius was so shocked by Lily yelling at him that he kept quiet.

'Now,' Lily continued. 'I know that James was a big-head, stupid, idiotic, dumb, obsessed...' James looked at her offended.

'Where was I again?' she asked pretending to be deep in thought.

Everyone cracked up except for James and Sirius.

Ari was doubled over on Sean, Sean was holding onto Remus for support, Remus had to lean on Addy, and Addy was holding onto Meg, to keep from falling over.

Lily grinned. 'Ok, ok, my point was that we have heard you make this speech a _thousand _times already. We know what you think of James and plus even Addy and Ari went. You don't see them complaining do you?'

Sirius looked at Addy and Ari and saw indeed that they were perfectly happy and weren't complaining at all.

'But, I need more sleep than they do because I am bigger. And that means I need to make myself look prettier.' Sirius said stubbornly showing off his muscles.

Lily was just about to open her mouth to give him a retort when Meg cut her off.

'Why, Siri-kins? Do you...' she lowered her voice. '_Swing the other way?' _Everyone was silent and they all looked as they all looked at Sirius's face that was red in the face.

'WHAT? NO! WHAT!' Sirius shouted looking shocked at Meg.

At this point everyone was laughing so head that they had stopped progression to the potions dungeon.

'Oh! You are going to get it!' Sirius warned Meg. She was too busy laughing to answer but Ari calmed down enough to talk to Sirius.

'On the contrary my dear, dear, Sirius, you are the one that is going to get it.' and with that the girls, giggling, ran down the hall.

'What just happened?' Sirius asked the Marauders confusedly.

Remus was wiping tears from his eyes and James and Sean were picking themselves off the floor.

'That, Sirius, means that you are in trouble.' Remus said.

'The girls have obviously planned something for you.' Sean added.

'And...' James said. 'I think I know what it is. They have potential for Marauderettes.' He was grinning.

Sirius looked at James and went on his knees. 'Please, Prongs, tell me.'

James shook his head. 'The way you will find out is more amusing. I have only one hint for you... Think of the reason you said you needed your sleep.'

With that James and Sean picked Sirius up and the four walked to the dungeons.

When they got there they saw that the Slytherins were already there but the girls had spread themselves out.

James went over and sat next to Addy, Remus sat next to Lily, Sean sat next to Meg, which left Sirius to sit next to Ari.

Sirius gulped. 'Come here, Sirius, I saved you a seat!' Ari cried.

James grinned. This was going to be good.

Sirius slowly walked over to the seat while giving glares to the Marauders and the other girls the whole time.

He sat down and turned to Ari. 'Please don't do anything!' he pleaded.

She leaned close and whispered in his ear, 'Too late'

Sirius was now getting very nervous. What if she caused damage to his beautiful face or even worse his hair!

Professor Slughorn came in jovially. 'Hello, class!' he said beaming around at them all. 'I am glad you have chosen you own seats because that will be your permanent seat for the rest of the year.'

Sirius glared at the big teacher.

'Today we will be making a potion that will change the appearances of your face.' he said. Most of the kids looked horrified. What if they couldn't get their face back?

Slughorn was reading their minds. 'Don't worry; I have a cauldron full of the antidote in my office.' Everyone visibly relaxed.

'This potion is similar to the shrinking potion as they share many ingredients so please be careful. Off to work.'

Everyone started to scurry around to get their stuff.

An hour later the potions were ready.

The girls were told to try the potion first. Ari gulped the potion down and in a second her hair turned blonde and her eyes turned a violent purple.

Sirius inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. At least he hadn't done anything to the potion.

Now it was his turn. Ari sneakily added an ingredient to Sirius's half of the potion. Sirius took the glass and gulped it down.

All of a sudden he felt a rush and saw that Ari was getting bigger and bigger.

'Ari, did you take a potion that would make you get bigger?' he asked. But instead of his deep voice there came a squeak instead. He looked down and saw that he was sitting on a humongous circle.

He heard laughs from the rest of the class.

From the classes point of view they saw a Sirius Black who was about the size of a pencil.

James was pounding his fist on the table. This was probably the most funniest thing he had ever seen in his life.

Lily, Ari, Addy, and Meg exchanged high fives.

Sirius looked at the giants indigently. 'You shrunk me!' he roared. But all that came out was a squeak.

Slughorn quieted down the class so they could hear what Sirius had to say.

'Go on, Mr. Black, what did you want to say?'

Sirius proceeded to let out every curse word he knew. Ari patted Sirius on the head with her finger.

'You know, now you won't need much sleep because you are so small enough sleep to you would mean like minute.'

Everyone started to laugh again.

'Mr. Potter, please take Mr. Black to the hospital wing, and take Mr. Lupin also, he looks very sick.'

Remus indeed looked sick because the full moon was coming up.

The three headed off with James and Remus still laughing.

The period was almost over so by the time they got there the girls and Sean would also be there soon.

Sirius was sitting sullenly on James's palm. 'I can't believe that they shrunk me.' Sirius squeaked but that statement only made James and Remus laughed harder.

When they got to the Hospital Wing they saw that Madame Pomphery wasn't there so James put Sirius down on a pillow and led Remus to a bed.

They were still laughing when the door opened and in came the girls followed by Madame Pomphery.

'I present to you the amazing shrinking Sirius!!' Addy exclaimed with her hands raised in the air.

Madam Pomphery rushed to the pillow and peered down at Sirius. Then without warning she burst out laughing.

'Poppy!' Sirius squeaked indigently.

When Poppy had started to laugh the others had also started cracking up. It was one thing to see classmates laughing but when an adult started laughing it made the situation even funnier.

Poppy calmed down and apologized. 'My apologies but it is just funny to see you here smaller than everyone.'

She went to the potions cabinet and gave a potion to Sirius. He started to gag and in about a minute there was the full grown Sirius Black back on the bed.

Everyone was silent and then Lily started giggling. 'The Amazing Shrinking Sirius.' she giggled.

Everyone cracked and Lily and Ari ran out as Sirius chased them.

Sean and James helped Remus and they all went to dinner.

That night the boys were just about to head up to sleep when Meg called…

'GOOD NIGHT, THE AMAZING SHRINKING SIRIUS!'

Everyone turned to look at Sirius who was turning red.

He grabbed a pillow and charmed it so it would hit her repeatedly on the head and turned and walked up laughing.


	16. The Full Moon

The Full Moon

The Full Moon

It was the night of the full moon.

That morning the Marauders had dropped Remus off at the Hospital Wing. He was looking particularly peaky. More than usual. They knew that this was going to be a rough one.

Another thing would be trying to get away from the girls. Ever since they had become friends they had been hanging out in the common room doing homework, playing chess, and talking after dinner.

Today the guys needed to be with Remus so they had to get out of it. This hadn't been a problem before because they hadn't been friends with them. But now they had to plan for this.

It would be easier to tell the girls about Remus's condition but Remus had refused outright. They knew why. Remus liked Meg. It was a new thing so it was easy to see why he didn't want her to know.

Remus had always been insecure about his condition because he knew that a lot of people in the wizarding community didn't accept werewolves. It was a wonder that he trusted James, Sirius, and Sean.

In reality they hadn't given him much of an option. They had found out in their first year and given him a good talking to.

They couldn't believe that he had tried to hide this from them because they would have found out eventually. Of course, I mean really, how could you not see that your classmate and friend would go missing once a month around the time of a full moon.

Remus didn't want to tell Meg because he didn't want to risk any chances that he had for a relationship with her.

That night the boys and girls minus Remus were sitting around the fire.

When the girls had asked where Remus had gone they told them that he had gotten sick and was in the Hospital Wing. They had believed this since he had looked bad yesterday.

James gave Sirius and Sean a discreet glance and nodded his head towards the clock on the mantle place.

They both nodded and the three guys stood up, making a big deal of yawning widely.

'Guys, I am so tired.' Sean said slowly.

Sirius nodded. 'Yea, Wormtail, me too. Aren't you Prongs?'

James nodded. 'Let's go to bed.'

Lily looked at the clock. 'Guys, it's only nine.' she said.

Ari was looking at them suspiciously but let them disappear up the stairs.

When she was sure they were gone she turned to the girls.

'They are up to something. Let's wait here and look to see if any of them come down.'

The other girls nodded and they continued to talk. All four of them were continually throwing glances at the boys dormitory.

Around ten Meg heard a noise. She motioned for the girls to speak softer.

They head soft footsteps. Then the common room door opened about a crack and then it shut.

'What was that?' Addy cried.

'The door can't open on its own.' Lily said.

Ari shook her head amazed.

'He has the cloak.' she whispered.

'What cloak?' Meg asked confused.

Ari looked at the girls.

'Okay so our parents always used to tell us this story along with Auntie Sarah. They used to say that there was a cloak that their parents had given Uncle Charles. He wasn't allowed to tell anyone but his friends until he gave the cloak away. Our ancestors said that we were supposed to use it to make mischief. Uncle Charles must have given it to James and he can't tell anyone unless they have to know.'

The girls were still confused.

'Yea, but what does the cloak do?' Lily asked.

Ari grinned. 'That's the greatest thing. The cloak is an invisibility cloak.'

The girls gasped. 'He has one?' Meg said in awe.

Ari nodded. 'That's what it looks like.'

Meg looked at the clock. 'Why don't we just wait here and we can ask them about it when they come back. They are probably off planning some sort of Marauder prank.'

They agreed with her and they all sat down and waited.

As twelve o'clock rolled by the girls were pretty much asleep. They were trying to stay awake but it was impossible.

At one they were all sleeping soundly until they were startled out of their sleep by a loud sound.

The girls looked towards the common room door which had burst open with a bang.

They were shocked to see what was on the other side.

It was Sirius and Sean who were carrying James who looked in pain.

Ari jumped up and ran over.

'Oh My God! What happened to him?' she asked.

Sirius grunted. Him and Sean carried him over the couch and laid him down.

James tried to smile at the girls' pale faces that were looking at him to let them know he was okay but all that came out was a painful grimace.

Sean turned to Addy. 'Quick Addy, you are training to be a Healer. Please go get your kit and help him.'

Addy nodded and turned and ran up the stairs.

Sean and Sirius collapsed in chairs. Ari wasn't done with them though.

'What happened? You have to tell us. What happened to James?' She was nearly in tears.

Sirius got up and gave her a hug. 'Don't worry, he'll be fine. Of course, now we have to tell you. Just let Addy fix James first.'

Ari nodded through her tears.

Addy returned with her kit. 'Take off his shirt.' she told Meg and Lily.

They both bent down and started to unbutton his shirt, trying not to hurt him in the process.

They both gasped as they looked down at his torso.

His chest had two scratches that made some sort of X and his abs were marked with deep scratches from what looked like claws.

Ari was getting paler by the second. James reached out and gave her hand a squeeze.

Addy applied ointment to his wounds and wrapped a special bandage around his abs. They were hurt the most. 'You have to keep your shirt off for the next 12 hours or you will disturb your wound.' she told him softly.

James nodded. Sirius grinned a little. 'The girls are going to have a field day.' he said quietly.

He looked at the girls who were looking at him expectantly. They wanted an explanation.

'Can I talk to the guys first. This is a big thing and we kind of need to phrase it carefully.' Sirius said cautiously.

The girls nodded in unison and the two guys gathered around James.

The conversed for ten minutes. Occasionally there would be a outburst from Sirius.

'I call first!' he yelled.

'Second!' Sean yelled next.

James sighed. 'Yea, thanks guys, give the injured the one that could cause me damage.'

Sirius sat down and looked at the girls who were seated on the floor and said, 'Gather around the armchair. It's story time with Uncle Sirius.'

The giggling girls surrounded him. When they saw Sirius's serious face they stopped.

'Okay, funny part over. I will tell the first part, Sean will tell the second, and James will tell the last part.'

Sirius launched into his part of the story.

'You all know Mr. Lupin right?' Sirius asked to start of his segment.

The girls nodded as they remembered seeing him on the platform.

'Before when Voldemort was just coming to power he was starting to look for supporters. He already had a lot and most of them were people that wizarding folk consider outcasts. Mr. Lupin had a high ministry position then and he was the one that Voldemort wanted on his side. When he asked Mr. Lupin he refused. Voldemort had sent this man named Greyback to relay the proposal. When Mr. Lupin said no he offended Greyback. One day, for revenge, Greyback saw Remus playing in the front yard around eight. Greyback attacked him.' Sirius took a pause there.

He looked down at the girls' terrified faces and prepared himself for what he was about to say next. He hoped against hope that they wouldn't hold something against Remus.

'It was a full moon. Greyback is a werewolf.'

He waited for the sentence to sink in. He saw their eyes widen in horror.

'Poor Remus.' was the first thing that came out of anybody's mouth.

They all turned to look at Meg. She had tears in her eyes. 'He has to turn into a monster unwillingly.'

The guys looked at her gratefully.

Ari sniffed. 'I can't believe I couldn't tell after all the times I have seen him get sick.'

James shook his head. 'Don't worry. We didn't figure it out until almost the end of…'

He was cut off by Sean. 'That's my part!' he cried in order to drown out James's voice.

The girls shifted their attention from Sirius to Sean and waited for him to continue.

"Remus thought that he had no chance of ever getting into Hogwarts. He didn't know Dumbledore. When Dumbledore was informed of Remus's condition he welcomed Remus. He also had the Whomping Willow planted so that Remus could go somewhere during his transformations. There is a tunnel that leads to the Shrieking Shack. That's where Remus goes every full moon. We didn't figure this out until almost the end of first year. Remus was still out best friend and we never made him feel different. But we did decide to do something that would help Remus.' Sean stopped there.

The girls immediately shifted their gaze to James who rolled his eyes.

'When Sean said that we did something to help Remus it also means that we did something that would get us landed in Azkaban for the rest of out lives.'

The girls gasped.

'What did you do?' Lily asked, horrified at the thought that the boys could go to Azkaban.

James took a deep breath.

'We became Animagi, and before you blow up let me explain.' he added, looking at the girls' furious faces.

'We found that a werewolf can be dangerous to humans on the full moon but cannot be dangerous to animals. We became Animagi in fourth year and we have been accompanying Remus on his monthly visits every time. We keep him under control. Tonight, however, he was too wild. He was about to bite Sean when I interfered which is why I have these big scars. Now I know you guys want to see what animals we are so… Sirius.'

The girls looked at Sirius. He grinned at them once before transforming. The girls stared in awe as a big black dog pranced around, seemingly grinning at them all.

He turned back and smiled. 'Cool, huh?'

Ari nodded speechlessly.

'What about Sean?' Addy asked.

Sean stood up and transformed. Instead of a tall, seventh year boy, there was a small pure white rat. Sean turned in a circle while squeaking and then turned back.

'Why a rat?' Ari asked confused.

'To get into the Whomping Willow you need to press a knot on the tree and the only way is for a small animal. We had no choice about our animal but Sean is dead useful.' James answered.

He stood up and was about to transform when Lily held her hand up. 'No way, nuh-uh, there is no way that you are going to transform when you are injured.'

Sirius grinned. 'Let him. You really want to see his. It is the best one out of all of ours.'

Lily finally gave in and let James transform.

They all stared at the pure gold stag that was gleaming in front of them.

'Oh my god.' Ari breathed. She reached up and petted James on the neck.

He threw his head and leaned in. The girls saw that James's familiar hazel eyes were peering out of the body of the stag.

'That was amazing!' Addy cried once James had transformed back.

Sean looked at the clock. 'Let's go to sleep so that we can see Remus in the morning.'

James slept on the couch with Sean and Sirius on the others and the girls curled up in arm chairs. The last thought before they went to sleep was that, '_Man, those boys know much more than you give them credit for. They are the most loyal people I will ever meet.'_

Early the next morning, they all walked down to the Hospital Wing, James still being shirtless.

Sirius told the girls to stay outside and they went through the curtains that surrounded Remus's bed.

When Remus saw James with his middle covered in bandages he automatically lowered his eyes to the ground.

'I am so sorry, Prongs.' he said.

James clapped him on the back softly. 'Don't worry about it Moony. We did this for you.'

All of a sudden there was a shout from outside. 'I GOT IT!' someone yelled.

Remus tried to see over the guys. 'Who else is there?' he asked.

James stepped back and allowed the girls to come in.

Remus's eyes widened as he saw the girls coming in.

Meg hung back while the other three girls hugged Remus.

'We would never leave you.' Ari said.

'Remus you are our friend and nothing can change that.' Addy said.

'Not even your condition.' Lily added.

Meg lastly approached Remus.

She bent down so she was level with him. 'Remus, there is nothing to be ashamed of because I like you just the way you are, condition and all.' Then Meg did the one thing that surprised them all. She kissed Remus.

They were still kissing until six other voices coughed uncomfortably. They both pulled away blushing.

'Ummmm,' Remus stammered.

Sean grinned. 'No need to explain.'

Everyone minus Remus then headed down the Great Hall for breakfast.

'Who yelled back there?' Sirius asked suddenly.

Addy blushed. 'That would be me. It was just that I figured something out.'

'What?' James asked.

'I know why you have those nicknames.'

One by one each of the girls got a look of dawning on their face.

Soon they were standing in front of the doors to the Great Hall. Most of the school was there.

James gulped and walked in with the others followed smirking.

As soon he stepped in there was a shriek.

'SHE LIKES YOU!' Sirius yelled.

Soon the whole student body was entertained by James chasing a screaming Sirius around the hall.


	17. Holiday and Heir

November passed and so did the beginning of December

November passed and so did the beginning of December. Everyone was caught in the excitement of Christmas break.

People were overheard making plans and swapping stories of what they were going to be doing over break.

James as promised was taking the Marauders and the girls to his house for the Christmas Ball that the Potters held.

Christmas was going to be different for both the Marauders and the girls. For the first time they were getting gifts for people they thought they previously hated. The boys wanted to make it special because they wanted to prove that they could do something nice and kind if they wanted to.

Lily, Addy, and Meg had informed their parents that they were going to the party and none of the parents had objected. Lily's parents had urged her to go to James's house because Petunia was having her boyfriend over and that wouldn't be very good.

The day that they were all supposed to leave, they all met in the common room. Remus and Meg greeted each other with a kiss. Everyone around them looked away.

They still hadn't got used to the fact that their two shyest members were dating each other and it was sort of a shock every time they saw them kiss.

James led the way and to the girls surprise he was taking them to Dumbledore's office.

'James's parents can't pick us up because Mrs. Potter is busy with arrangements for the ball and Mr. Potter is on duty. We have to take a PortKey because there are enchantments that prevent people from Apparating into the wards surrounding the place.' Sean explained.

Ari laughed. 'Oh come on Sean no need to make it sound like a high security prison. But you know with Sirius living there it could turn into that.'

Sirius glared at her.

'The point is that the only reason Potter Manor is guarded so heavily is because the Potter line is on the most prestigious and legendary lines in the wizarding world. Sure people say that it is the Black and Malfoy line but that's not true.'

Addy furrowed her brow. 'How can you be so sure about that? I mean I thought that the only reason the Potter family was famous was because of the money.'

James looked around and quickly pulled them into an empty room that was just by Dumbledore's office.

'Ok Lily, Addy, and Meg what I tell you right now is something that you can't tell anyone else.'

They nodded their heads.

'The main reason that the Potter line is the more prestigious than the Black and Malfoy is because not once in history has anyone from the Potter family gotten married to a magical creature such as a veela or a vampire. That has happened in the Black and Malfoy line. But there is something else. Not many people know this and that's how we would like to keep this. Now can any of you three tell me what you know about the founder's family heirs?' James asked sounding much like a teacher.

Lily answered at once. 'The lines of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw died out a long time ago. There has been proof that recently said that Tom Riddle aka. Voldemort is the heir of Slytherin and the Gryffindor heir was lost.' she stated.

James shook his head. 'Wrong, the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin thing was right but the Gryffindor was wrong.'

'What do you mean? The Heir of Gryffindor is still alive?' Meg asked sharply.

James nodded. 'Who is it?' she asked.

'You're looking at him.' James said.

The three gaped. 'Ok James I know you were arrogant before but that doesn't mean you can go around pretending to be the heir of Gryffindor.' Lily said in a strict tone.

'Who's pretending? To preserve the line Gryffindor's great grandson changed his last name to the name of his wife. And his wife's name was Eleanor Potter.'

'Oh my god.' the three said at once.

Sirius nodded. 'Yup, that was our reaction too when we found out that our best mate is the heir of Gryffindor.'

Ari laughed. 'Hey! I am related to the Heir of Gryffindor.' she said jokingly. 'Where's my prize?'

James grinned and ruffled her hair. 'That is your prize. You my dear lady are related to the Heir of Gryffindor.' he said in a pompous tone.

Ari scowled.

'Guys we are supposed to be going to Dumbledore's office.' he said.

'What time are we supposed to be there?' Meg asked her boyfriend.

James looked down at his watch. 'Oh about fifteen minutes ago.'

Everyone jumped and they rushed to the stone gargoyle.

'Snickers Bars.'

'What?' Lily said snickering. 'You do realize that that's a Muggle sweet.'

'My dear Lilykins do you really underestimate me that much. That's not just any Muggle sweet. It so happens to be the password.'

'Don't be ridiculous.' she said. But stopped when she saw that gargoyle open up.

James smirked but didn't say anything due to the fact that Lily was giving him a death glare.

They all went up and saw that Dumbledore was sitting in his chair.

'Well, well thank you for finally arriving.' Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

'See, the thing is professor the ladies here couldn't decide what to pack so they packed _everything._ And you know as well as I do how much stuff they have. Sheesh.' Sirius said.

The girls glared at him and he winked back.

'No harm done. Now I have arranged for a PortKey to take you to the grounds and you have to get to the house from there. Everyone this is your PortKey' he said holding up a paperweight.

They all grabbed on and that was a feat considering their entire luggage.

'Have a great Christmas.' the Headmaster said.

They all felt a jerk at their navel and soon they were travelling into nothingness.


	18. Potter Manor

Potter Manor

Potter Manor

Everyone landed with a thud on the sprawling grounds of Potter Manor.

Lily, Addy, and Meg were the only ones who had not seen Potter Manor so when they looked up they gaped shocked.

The "Manor" was more like a castle. It was big and had turrets and towers. They could see a lake behind the house.

'What does else does your house have?' Meg asked awed.

'Well there's a Quidditch Pitch by the lake. I remember a bad incident when I fell in the lake while trying to get the snitch.' James said.

'A full sized Quidditch Pitch?' Addy asked.

The others nodded.

'Well let's go!' Sirius shouted.

Ari got out her wand and started to levitate her luggage. So did all the others except when Lily pointed out that Ari was underage.

'Oh don't worry about that. The Potters have this thing where the Ministry can't detect underage magic from behind the wards.'

'Cool'

They walked to the front door. James knocked and it was opened by a house elf.

'Master James! You is finally home!' the elf cried and threw himself onto James and hugged his legs.

James grinned and bent down to hug the elf back.

Addy, Lily, and Meg looked at each other. Another glimpse of the sentimental and sweet James Potter.

'Hi, Binky. Where's mom?'

'Young Master, Mistress is busy making preparations for the Ball that is to happen tomorrow.'

James nodded.

'Well, we'll find our way from here. Thank you.'

Binky bowed and said. 'Certainly. Master Black, there is food in the kitchen waiting for you.' and then he disappeared.

Sirius grinned. 'They know me so well.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

'Padfoot, your stomach is not a stomach. It's a bottomless pit.' Remus said.

Sirius stuck his tongue out at Remus.

'Shut up Moony.'

James led them up the staircase. 'Ok, so Mom and Dad will probably be busy until dinner. We're on our own until then. So, I guess you guys want to see your rooms.'

Lily, Addy, Meg, and Ari all nodded. This was Ari's first time staying over at James's house.

They walked down several corridors before finally coming across a hallway with a dead end.

'These are our rooms!' Sirius exclaimed.

James stopped at the first door. It said Wormtail on the door.

He opened the door. 'This one is Sean's room.' he said.

Sean's room was decorated with different shades of blue.

The next door was labeled Moony. Remus's room was white and different shades of green. Sirius had once accused him of liking Slytherin but Remus had pointed out that the Slytherin color was silver and not white.

The door labeled Padfoot was purely Gryffindor. There were golds and reds everywhere.

James opened his door. 'This is my room.' he said.

The girls gasped. His walls were decorated in different shades of orange but his ceiling had the same charm as the great hall .It reflected the sky outside.

'Ok,' he said going to the room that was opposite him. 'You guys can decide what you want.'

The room opposite him was green and a light lavender. It had a flower theme. There were lilys on the bedspread and walls.

Lily grinned. 'Guess this ones mine.' she said. James smiled.

'All the female rooms have flower themes.'

James pulled out his wand and wrote Lily's name on the door.

The next room was gray and silver with daisies. Addy grinned.

'Mine!' she called.

James put her name on the door.

The next room was brown and yellow. There were sunflowers in the room.

Meg pushed through everyone and put her stuff on the bed.

'My favorite flower is a sunflower.' she explained.

James wrote Meg's name.

'Well that leaves me doesn't it.' Ari said.

She opened the last door. This room was also done in blue but it was a soft baby blue. The flower was a tulip.

Ari dumped her stuff on the bed and walked out.

'Ok, so what do you guys want to do now?' she asked.

Sirius grinned. 'Kitchens!' he cried.

James nodded. 'Sure, you guys probably want something to eat.'

They all headed down. The kitchen was just was big as the Hogwarts one and there were about twenty five elves running around preparing food.

Sirius went straight to a big cupboard and opened it. It was stocked with cakes and other sweet food. Sirius grinned.

Everyone grabbed some food and sat down to eat.

'So, James,' Addy said, ignoring Sirius who was shoveling food in his mouth. 'Where is this ball going to be held?' she asked.

James swallowed and said, 'Right here, we have a ballroom that's big enough.'

Lily and Meg looked at him in interest. 'It's a ball but what else do you do there?' Lily asked.

'Well, I really don't know because we have something different every year. But one thing is for sure we always do it for charity. We raise money and give to a good place.'

'He's right.' a voice said from behind them.

They all turned surprised and found that there was a woman with short red hair standing here.

James jumped up and ran to her. He picked her up and twirled her around.

'Mum!' he exclaimed happily.

James's mum smiled. 'Now, James put me down. Heavens I have this same problem with your father.'

James put his mum down and gave her a hug. Sirius came and gave her a hug too.

'We missed you mum.'

'Aww, I missed you too.'

She looked around and saw the others.

'Hello, Remus, Sean. It's so great to see you again.'

Remus and Sean gave her a two person hug. 'Good to see you too Mrs. P.' they said.

'And Ari! How's my favorite niece.' she asked wrapping her arms around Ari.

'Aunt V! I'm your only niece.' she said giggling.

'But that doesn't stop you from being the favorite.' Mrs. Potter said winking.

She turned to Lily, Addy, and Meg next. 'Hello dears. My name is Veronica. It's great to meet you.'

'Megan Walker.' she said.

'Oh you're the one dating Remus. Congratulations.' Meg smiled.

'Thanks.'

'Addy Stone.'

Veronica smiled and shook her hand.

'Lily Evans.'

Veronica furrowed her brow.

'Lily Evans?' she repeated.

She turned to looked at her son.

'Is there something you want to tell me?' she asked him.

James groaned. 'Mum! We're just friends.'

Veronica grinned. 'Whatever you say. It is a pleasure.'

Lily smiled. She liked James's mum.

'Anyways, this year we are holding a charity ball. We are going to have girls come out one by one for an auction. Whoever buys them will get the first dance. That's the plan and the money will go to St. Mungo's.'

The girls smiled. 'That sounds great. Can we participate?' Addy asked.

'Why that's a wonderful idea. I believe that Molly Weasley is also participating.' she said.

Lily grinned. She would see Molly again!

'Well, looks like we are going to have to get out money together.' Sean said.

Veronica grinned. 'Of course, these girls won't come cheap. Now, I have to make preparations so why don't you all go outside and play Quidditch.

That's exactly what they did.

At dinner time they all went in the headed for the dining room.

At the head of the table sat a man who had the same untidy hair as James. But the sight that met their eyes was too funny.

Mrs. Potter was standing behind him trying to make it lie flat.

'Oh really Charles, It is so unmanageable.' she grunted.

James laughed and his parents turned to look at him.

'Forget it mum.' he said.

His dad looked at him thankfully.

'Thanks James. I've been telling her to stop but she won't. Potter hair always grows that way.'

Veronica snorted and sat down.

'Hi, I'm James's dad Charles.' he said.

Everyone greeted him and sat down.

They all gave the two adults updates on Hogwarts and dinner passed quickly.

'Well, see you tomorrow. Girls, make sure that you have your dresses ready and if you don't have anything just come to me and I'll give you something.' Mrs. Potter said.

The two of them disappeared.

The girls grinned evilly. They boys are going to be knocked dead.


	19. Auctions and Balls

The girls were excited.

Actually, excited was an understatement. They were bouncing off the walls. They tried on anything and everything.

But they had problems.

Ari couldn't find the right shoes.

Addy couldn't find the right dress.

Meg couldn't decide on her hairstyle.

Lily couldn't find any jewelry.

They had problems.

Luckily they had Mrs. Potter.

The moment they stopped out of their room to try to find her she appeared.

'Quickly get back in!' she cried.

They were ushered in and stood there looking confused.

'Why'd you do that Mrs. P?' Addy asked.

Mrs. Potter rolled her eyes. 'The boys are trying to spy on you. Just tell me what you need and I'll get it for you.'

And so, with the help of James's mum, they were finally able to get everything they needed.

And so it was time for the ball.

Mrs. Potter all dressed walked down the grand staircase to greet all the guests and started to invite them into the ballroom. The girls who were to be auctioned for the first dance were in a separate room so that no one could see them yet.

'Hello Veronica!'

'Hello, my dear, how are you?'

'I must say you are looking fabulous today?'

'Where is Charles?'

'Here I am!'

Mr. Potter appeared out of nowhere grinning.

'Please why don't you go in?'

The couple that Mrs. Potter was talking to smiled, nodded, and walked into the ballroom.

'Really, Veronica, why must you spend time talking to the Spencers. They bore _me _to death.'

Mrs. Potter glared at her husband.

'Sometimes I wonder what your age is. Where are James and the boys?'

Mr. Potter smirked. 'Where do you think?'

_____________________________________________________________________

'James Charles Potter! Get away from that staircase.'

James looked sheepishly at Mrs. Potter. 'Mum!'

'You go into that room and don't come out. You are forbidden to see the girls before the ball.'

James nodded helplessly and motioned for the guys to go in. Before he himself could go in his mom and dad motioned for him to come to them.

'We already gave Sirius his.' Charles whispered giving him a sack of galleons. 'Put them to good use.'

Veronica winked at him and James blushed. He walked away muttering about parents.

'Go tell everyone to settle down while I get the girls.' Veronica said and she hurried up the stairs.

Everyone was settled down when Veronica entered the room again.

She walked to the front of the room, went onto the stage, and walked to the podium. Her speeches were very good and people really appreciated them.

'Hello everyone, and welcome to out annual Christmas Ball! As you know, every year we have a competition of some kind and the money that's raised from it is donated to a good cause. This year we are going to have an auction. There are about 15 girls and you can "buy" them for the first dance. And when I say buy I don't mean owning because girls are not prizes. Right?' She waited for a second.

'Yea, you're right Mom!' someone yelled. (You can probably guess who ; )

'Thank you, James. This year the money raised will go to St. Mungo's so that they can continue research on diseases that do not yet have a cure. We hope you will all participate.' She smiled as everyone started to applaud.

'We are going to start and whoever is donating money whether it be one or two people for one or two times I want them to come up here and write their name down on this sheet of paper because St. Mungo's requested that all the donators be named. Now, without further ado…'

She started to call out names and one at a time women came in.

Finally, it seemed like she was nearing the end when Molly was called.

Arthur, who was sitting with the Marauders at their table, looked at his wife shocked.

Even the Marauders had to agree Molly looked gorgeous.

The bidding went up and up until finally Arthur "won" Molly. Everyone cheered. Molly graciously took her husband's hand as he came up to sign his name. They both descended and made their way to where the Marauders were sitting.

The four greeted her and told her that she looked beautiful. She thanked them and blushed as she sat.

'And now we have the last four ladies. These fine girls are in their last year of Hogwarts. Let's start the bidding with my niece, Ari Potter.'

The spotlight went to the door as Ari stepped out. She was wearing an ice blue gown that complimented her eyes perfectly. It was held up with two thick straps and went all the way to the floor. It had a sweetheart neckline. Any other girl would have looked silly in it but Ari managed to pull it off with grace. She looked great and her hair was in a chignon. She looked really good. Sean was grinning like crazy as Ari went to the stage.

The price for Ari went up to forty five.

'50 galleons!' Sean called out.

'Sold!'

Sean and Sirius walked to the podium and Sean took Ari's arm. She grinned at him. Sirius put in five galleons and Sean put in forty five. They both signed their names. Ari followed the two of them back to their table.

Meg stepped out shyly. Remus dropped his mouth in shock. She was wearing a floor length copper dress with two slits on each side so that you could see her legs. Her hair was pin straight and there was one strap going across one shoulder. She grinned when she saw the shocked look on Remus's face and walked up to the stage.

The bidding went up to fifty galleons.

'Sixty!' Remus said not wanting to lose his girlfriend to some sleazy old guy.

He didn't have enough money but he saw James smile at him encouragingly and get up after him. He smiled relieved that he had such great friends.

They both put money in and signed their named. Meg looked great. He kissed her on the forehead and led her back to her seat.

Addy came out when her name was called. She looked positively gleeful. She was bouncing with energy. Her dress was short, gray, and strapless. It showed off her killer curves and long legs perfectly. Her hair was really curly. Sirius was almost drooling. She practically bounced to the stage.

His mouth was still open when the auction started.

Remus grinned and leaned over to shut his mouth.

'You might want to start bidding Padfoot.' he whispered.

Sirius finally snapped out of it and called, 'Eighty galleons.'

He smiled and headed up. Addy smiled at him.

'M'lady.' he said offering her his arm and smirking at the same time.

She rolled her eyes. 'It's a special night, don't make me slap you.'

His smirk came off really quickly.

She kissed him on the cheek to show that she wasn't mad at him.

Lily was the last person to be auctioned off. When she came out you could here a pin drop. She looked absolutely radiant. She was wearing a green dress that matched her eyes and had a halter. Her hair was wavy and pinned back from her face very delicately. She seemed as she was gliding when she walked to the stage.

James was mesmerized. Lily always looked good no matter what but she looked absolutely wonderful today.

Not wanting anyone to even start bidding for her he called out, '100 galleons.'

Everyone looked at him. He went up without even waiting for his mom to say sold. Lily was standing up there beaming at him.

He took her hand.

'You didn't have to spend that much money on me, James'

James smiled down at her.

'Are you kidding? Have you seen the way you look tonight? Anyone would pay a lot to get you and let me tell you there are some people here that are… you know.' he winked.

She smiled. 'Whatever you say, James, whatever you say.'

Mrs. Potter concluded the auction and house elves started coming with the food.

The ten friends were sitting around the table talking and having fun.

'That was really nice of you two to lend Sean and Remus some money for the auction.' Addy said finally.

The rest of the girls nodded.

'Well... you see there wasn't really a noble reason.' Sirius said grinning.

'Oh boy.' Arthur said knowing what kind of trouble the dynamic duo could get into.

'You see,' James explained. 'We gave Remus money because he always gives us his homework to copy.' The girls all glared at him for that. The brownie points that they had gotten vanished.

James shrugged helplessly at the glares and grinned. 'And we have Sean money for what we're going to do to him tomorrow.' he finished.

'I feel sorry for you.' Remus said. 'They have highly evil minds.'

James and Sirius looked flattered by this.

'Why thank you Moony! But we all know that I am much more of a prankster than Prongs.' Sirius said proudly.

'No, you're not Padfoot. I think of almost all our pranks.' James said smirking.

'No you don't! What about the one where we turned the Slytherins pink?'

'Prongs.'

'There was the one where we turned them gold and red.'

'Prongs.'

'We turned their common room into a tropical rainforest'

'Prongs.'

'We changed their food into soap'

'Prongs.'

'The one where we-'

'Prongs.'

'No! I swear that one was mine.'

'Whatever you need to sleep at night, Pads'

Sirius glowered at them all who were now in stitches.

'I'll get you all.'

'Sure, sure'

'Time to start dancing. Grab your partners!' Mrs. Potter called.

This may sound cliché and cheesy but what can I say they danced the night away.


	20. Christmas

The next morning a sneaky James and Sirius waked up the four girls and Remus.

'What are you guys doing up so early?' Ari groaned when they woke her up. 'And more importantly why are you waking _me _up.'

'You'll see.' Sirius said smirking.

'Great.' Ari muttered as she got up and wrapped a robe around her.

The three went outside and saw Lily, Addy, Meg, and Remus waiting for them.

'So they woke you guys up too.' she said.

The four nodded.

James and Sirius motioned for them to be quiet and led the way to Sean's room.

Remus knew this was the prank the two were talking about yesterday.

Sirius and James both had their wands and they used them to conjure two buckets.

The others could not see what was in them but it was apparent that James's bucket had something that was heavier.

Slowly, the two counted softly to three.

'One…' started Sirius

'Two…' James continues.

'THREE!' they both yell together.

James pours something that looked a lot like honey on top of Sean and out of Sirius's bucket fell a huge barrage of feathers.

Sean yelled and sat up.

Everyone looked at him for about three seconds and then the seven burst out laughing.

He was covered in honey and the feathers stuck to it so he resembled a chicken.

Sean glared angrily at James and Sirius and then he chuckled.

'Should have seen that coming' he said.

He waved his wand and he all the feathers and honey went away.

James then held up a picture.

'Christmas present, mate.'

Sean took the picture and laughed.

It was a picture of him when he first realized he looked like a chicken.

'Time for presents!' Sirius said gleefully.

Sirius ran out the door and the others followed.

When they got down, they saw that Mr. and Mrs. Potter were already there.

'Good morning, children.' Mrs. Potter greeted.

'Good morning, Mrs. P.' they all chorused.

'My my, you all have an awful lot of energy. What I'd give to be young again.' Mr. Potter said. He looked like he was on his third cup of coffee, which he probably was.

Everyone sat around the big tree that was in the center of the room. There were presents all around the tree.

James and Sirius picked up a big rectangular package and carried it over to Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

They both looked at it curiously and ripped the paper off. Mrs. Potter's eyes watered as she looked at it.

'Boys, this is the sweetest present you have ever given us!'

It was a huge picture of the four of them, smiling and looking like a family. Mr. Potter gave his two sons hugs and charmed the picture so that it would hang on top of the fireplace.

James and Sirius sat down proudly next to the Remus and Sean.

The boys exchanged with each other and the girls exchanged with each other first. They all got a variety of items ranging from clothes to food.

Then the girls gave their presents to the boys.

Lily had gotten them all a big box of sugar quills each.

'Thank you so much, Lily-kins!' Sirius said clutching the box to his chest as though it were his lifeline.

Addy had gotten them all new robes with their family crest on them.

Ari got James, Sirius, and Sean new Quidditch robes and Remus a new megaphone.

Meg had gotten them prank supplies.

'I knew you would be the prankster!' Sean exclaimed.

'What can I say? You guys bring out the prankster in me.' Meg said helplessly.

Sirius got his wand out and summoned his presents from the pile under the tree.

The girls opened them and grinned widely.

They each got an assortment of animals. There was a stag, dog, wolf, and rat.

'Are they supposed to mean anything?' Mr. Potter asked looking at the animals curiously.

The children grinned.

'Nothing Dad, nothing at all.' James said.

Sean had gotten the girls different scents of perfumes. They all loved them immediately.

Remus gave them all expensive chocolate from France.

They all looked at him after the girls opened their present.

'And how much did you buy for yourself, Moony?' Sean asked smirking.

Remus blushed and looked at his feet. 'That's not really necessary information.' he mumbled.

'That means half the store!' Sean joked.

'Leave the boy alone!' Mrs. Potter scolded but even she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

James got four small boxes and gave one to each other.

All four of them were necklaces with a flower.

Lily's was a lily made out of emeralds.

Meg's was a sunflower made out of yellow tinted diamonds.

Ari's was a tulip made out of sapphires and Addy's was a daisy made out of diamonds.

'James!' Meg gasped.

'This is too much.' Addy protested.

James shook his head.

'Nothing is ever too much.' he said smartly.

The girls rolled their eyes but accepted the gifts nevertheless.

'Wait, there's one more gift for the four of you.' Sean said.

The girls looked confused.

'But, all of you already gave your gifts.' Addy pointed out.

The boys just turned around and each of them had a book in their hands.

James gave his to Lily, Sean gave his to Ari, Sirius gave his to Addy, and Remus gave his to Meg.

The front cover was leather-bound and black.

In gold it said each girl's name on their respective book.

In smaller red writing, it said from the Marauders.

They all opened theirs and looked shocked as they flipped through the book.

It was a photo album from their first year to right now.

There were pictures of the school, teachers, and all their friends.

At the end, there were blank pages.

'The blank ones are for the upcoming days.' James explained.

The girls all had tears in their eyes.

'It's beautiful.' Meg whispered.

They all tackled the boys and gave them a big eight-way hug.


End file.
